Three Ugly Little Words
by Loxola Ito
Summary: Only 3 words matter to super rich girls, Namine, Kairi, Yuffie, and Tifa... The B word, The F word, and The S word. And when a new guy enters their high school, Destiny High, things are about to get ugly... REAL ugly.
1. B is for Backstabber

**Only three words matter to us beautiful girls. The B-word, the F-word, And the S-Word…**

**B is For Backstabber**

It was Namine Kobayashi's 16 year, and 2nd year of high school. Namine had it all, golden blond shoulder length hair; beautiful ice blue eyes that where so cold she could freeze a man who even looked at her, and the popularity to match. She owned these hallways, and today was no different. She strut down the hallway, just as any other day, boys staring in her direction, knowing they will never get a beautiful princess like that. She wore silver stilettos, with a diamond incrusted foot that seemed like a metallic vine climbing her legs. The only sound as she passed was those of her stilettos. Her short white dress with the diamond incrusted top, fluttered in the school's air-conditioned hallway. Normally all students of Destiny High were required to wear uniforms, but Namine and her friends were different. Their parents funded the school, making Namine and her friends free to do whatever they wanted. Namine could start a fight and not get in the least bit of trouble. Her friends waited for her at the end of the hallway, all as equally beautiful and stunning as her. Her closet friend was Kairi Inoue, and she was the most stunning out of the rest of her friends. She was the only on Namine had to compete with to stay on top. Today she wore her deep strawberry pink hair in a perfectly combed bun, but they all knew by the end of the day, she would take her bun out and let her strawberry locks loose on the world. Kairi also had sapphire eyes, but much different from Namine's. Her eyes were a deeper shade of blue, but just as stunning. She wore a very short ruffled pink dress; a metallic clasp in the center seemed to be the only thing holding it on her. She carried a large metallic bag, only to keep her makeup in. A girl this pretty didn't need to study. Yuffie Kisaragi was the name of Namine's third friend. She wasn't as beautiful, but still one of the prettiest girls in the school. Yuffie's hair was a short smooth onyx colour, and her eyes where an odd, but beautiful shade of violet that stunned any guy who looked in her direction. What Yuffie didn't have in looks, she made up for with chest size. Today she wore an almost see-through blue tank top, with a black shrug covering her bra. She wore tan short shorts and black gladiator heals that reached their way to her knees. The last girl, Tifa Lockhart wasn't the prettiest of the group, but she defiantly was the sexiest. Her chocolate coloured hair reached down to her hips. She had deep chocolate eyes to match her hair, which guys seemed to melt into. She wore a white tank top, similar to a bra, and black short shorts. Plain, but very sexy.

"Hey girls!" Namine smiles as she struts up to her friends. They all smile at her, but in a way different than warming. Their smiles hinted of jealousy, pain, and hope. They all hoped one day they would be cuter than her.

"Nams! Wait up!" A young boy's voice called. The boy's name was Roxas, Namine's boyfriend. Around here Roxas wasn't important enough to have a last name, but for some reason Namine had latched onto him. His strawberry blond hair, spiked in many different directions, was the envy of every guy in school. Even though Namine constantly begged him to flatten it. Roxas still wore the uniform, even though he didn't have to. Because of Roxas' status as Namine's boyfriend, he also was above school law, but he chose not to be.

"Well, see you later girlies! I'm off to hang with my Bo!" Namine teases, making her group feel about the same colour Tifa's eyes where. Namine takes the arm of Roxas and waltzes away her stilettos still the only noise in the hallways.

"Should we get to class?" Yuffie asked her friends. Yuffie may have been popular, but she still cared about her education deeply.

"Nah we have gym first period, and nobody wants to get sweaty on the first day!" Tifa answered a leadership tone in her voice.

"Tifa stfu! Yuffie can do whatever she wants!" Kairi snaps. When Namine was gone, Kairi took over command, and she was a tough leader.

"Let's go Yuffie, and scout out some new hot Bo's!" Kairi commands. Of course the idea of hot boys made Tifa want to follow, but to keep her pride she had to stay back, and wonder the halls alone. She watched as Yuffie and Kairi strutted off to class, leaving her alone in the halls. Tifa turned to be knocked to the ground.

"Owww!" She whined as she lifted herself off the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" A boy apologized picking her up off the ground. She had never seen him before. He wore a guy's dark blue tank top, with some band she had never heard of written across the chest, and blue skinny jeans. A red scarf around his neck topped the whole outfit off.

"I-I've never seen you before" Tifa smiled warmly, still recovering from the fall.

"My name is Cloud Strife" The boy smiled. "I'm new here." Tifa laughed warmly. From the moment Cloud lifted her from the ground, she knew he was the one… for this year.

"So Cloud, you know we have a uniform here?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, they didn't send me one yet though" Cloud defended. He seemed worried.

"Don't worry, stick with me, and you won't need a uniform" Tifa smiled. Cloud looked her over, and Tifa blushed as she noticed he was staring at her thin, small, white tank top.

"Is that the uniform?" Cloud asked surprised.

"Nah Darlin" Tifa answered. "My family donates a lot to this school, so I can wear what I want." Cloud nodded. Tifa secretly wondered if this turned him off, but her popularity wouldn't let her mind wander on that for too long.

"Can you um… tell me where the gym is?" Cloud asked.

"Gym first period? Just like me!" Tifa squealed. "Come let's walk together!" Tifa extended a hand to Cloud, and before hesitating, he grasped it, hoping she would lead him to the right place.

The dressing room of the gymnasium was beautiful. The lockers were brand new, and each shower had its own translucent shower door. Marble covered the floor and tile covered the walls. The four girls dressed in their gym attire and quickly re-grouped walking to the gym floor. Their gym uniforms consisted of a v-neck shirt, and blue hot pants, the colour of their school of course. The girls added knee length socks and white tennis shoes to make their outfits perfect. The gym was brand new with beautiful hard wood flooring and clear white painted walls. After seemingly spotting Tifa, Cloud immediately walked over, but it wasn't Tifa who he had spotted.

"Yuffie?" Cloud asked when he got over to their bunch, cocking his head to get a better view. "Yuffie Kisaragi?" Yuffie's eyes immediately turned from 'uninterested' to 'holy crap!' in a matter of moments. She ran and hugged him, then turned to Tifa who's eyes were filled with confusion, jealousy, and hate.

"Guys, I used to hang out with this boy when I was young!" Yuffie smiled giddily, playfully pounding a fist to Cloud's chest.

"Yep! I can't believe I found you!" Cloud laughed. Tifa could do nothing but stair evilly at her best friend, AKA Yuffie the potential boyfriends stealer. Five minutes later, Couch Kimi blew the whistle and they all were forced to run laps for forty-five minutes for being late to gym. Of course Kimi was new to the school, and in a matter of days when she was informed of who they where, she would get the picture and be apologizing to them for her job's sake. Forty-five, they were back in the dressing room, with the commands to shower if they wanted. Kairi sat on a bench in the locker room, staring down Aerith Gainsborough who was making her way to a shower. Aerith was one of the most hated girls in the school. Her hair was light brown and always frizzy, so she kept it in a tight braid that read 'I'm a virgin'. (Virgins were highly frowned upon at DH). She did have beautiful sage green eyes, that appeared almost gem colour when they hit the light, but who cares about that if you're a virgin. She had pasty pale skin that nobody wanted, which was fitting for her.

"I have an idea!" Kairi announced. Each girl leaned in to hear her thoughts. "Yuffie, you take Aerith's clothing in front of Aerith's face, and have her chase you out in front of everybody!" A classic high school prank.

"Why me?" Yuffie asked uncertain.

"Because you're the fastest!" Kairi explained. Kairi knew Yuffie would hate this job. Back when Yuffie was little, she and Aerith were the best of friends. In fact, they never officially stopped being friends, but their popularity in the school set them apart.

"B-but" Yuffie stuttered.

"You WILL do it! If you want to stay in our click." Kairi demanded. Within minutes Yuffie picked up Aerith's cloths and waited for her to come out of the shower. Aerith finally stopped her shower, and exited. Yuffie had "forgotten" to take her towel as commanded, but she felt this was punishment enough.

"Yuffie?" Aerith asked. Her voice was filled with sadness, and it took all of Yuffie's will power to start running. Aerith didn't like to take BS from anybody, so naturally she chased Aerith out into the gymnasium, clutching her towel for life. Yuffie raced out onto the hardwood dumping her clothing in the center of the floor, and racing to her friends. Aerith grabbed her clothes and turned around to face 50 students staring back at her, laughing insanely. Aerith marched over to Yuffie and shouted, "We are no-longer friends" and walked shamefully back to the dressing room. Kairi and her friends burst out into laughter, but Yuffie held hers back in shame of what she had done. Five minutes later, after Aerith was already out of the dressing room and changed, Couch Kimi burst out of her office and demanded Yuffie, her friends, and Aerith stay after. They had been given the punishment of cleaning the gym every evening.

"Don't you know who I am?" Namine demanded.

"Oh yes I do, and I won't take shit from you or any of you stuck up friends. You will be punished like everyone else!" Kimi yelled, followed by disgusted sighs from each girl.

"Why me?" Aerith asked in a polite tone. "I was the victim of this crime."

"You should have come to me instead of running out after her!" Kimi scolded, and then changed her voice into something sweeter. "The school has a strict policy against any type of nudity, weather you are nude or wearing a towel… OR, wearing see-through tank tops, mini tank tops, and short dresses!" She raised her voice after she said 'or'. "Yuffie, Kairi, Namine, Tifa! Go change into your gym uniforms!"

"But!" The girls protested at the same time.

"I don't care how rich you are, you are still a student like everyone else! I expect to see you ALL in your uniforms tomorrow, or I will add on to your punishment AND hers!" Kimi shouted pointing to Aerith. Aerith knew she couldn't defend herself, but she silently wished tomorrow each girl would oblige. After that sudden attack from Kimi, the girls made their way to their second class of the day, chemistry. Before they left they noticed Cloud stop Aerith on the way out.

"I think that was really brave of you" Cloud congratulated.

"Thanks" Not a bit of acknowledgment from Aerith, but still, this Cloud guy… Playa Playa!

-Loxola


	2. B is for Backstabber continued

"I cannot believe this!" Namine cries grabbing a soaked sponge and bucket from the office of their gym teacher, who was in the teacher's lounge. "It's three pm! I mean I _should _be at home enjoying a snack and chilling!" Namine flopped herself on the gym floor, her eyes narrowed from disgust. The girls were on the first day of their punishment, and they already hated it. Not only had Couch Kimi made the girls report to the gym every evening, she also made the girls wear their uniforms, which have been sitting in their lockers since the beginning of their first day at Destiny High. Kairi pulled at her red plaid skirt, with a frustrated stare on her face.

"These uniforms are awful!" Kairi moaned, dropping on the floor next to Namine. "This is all Yuffie's fault!" Kairi turned her head to glare down Yuffie, who had a hint of sorrow and confusion in her lavender eyes.

"What?" Yuffie defended. "This was _all_ your fault! You made me do all the work, so you could act innocent! I'm not even friends with Aerith anymore because of your work!"

"Yuffie, If you wanted to stay innocent you would have said no!" Namine intervened taking the side of Kairi. Out of all of Namine's dearest friends, Kairi was the closet to Namine. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer as they always say. Kairi was the second prettiest girl at Destiny High, and Namine couldn't have Kairi move up to the prettiest and take Namine's spot. Namine turned her head to face Yuffie, who was close to tears. Yuffie knew if she defended herself, her own friends would turn their backs on her, so she kept to herself.

"You don't have to be such a bitch Kairi" Tifa snapped at Kairi, hate in her voice.

"Yeah well yo-" Kairi was cut off by the entrance of Aerith, who as usual was spaced out and ignoring the world. She wandered to Couch Kimi's room and grabbed a sponge, plopping down next to the other girls.

"Why are you so late?" Kairi demanded, placing her rage on somebody else.

"That Cloud guy stopped me in the hallway and…" Aerith paused. "You know what? No. I don't have to explain anything to you." Aerith pointed a finger to Kairi. Kairi stuttered it was the first time anybody had stood up to her.

"Oh. Btw. You can't sponge here!" Namine snapped, saving Kairi from Aerith. Aerith grabbed her sponge and wandered to the other side of the gym, laughing the whole way.

It took about two hours, but the girls finally finished cleaning the whole gym. Couch Kimi returned to collect all of the sponges, and promptly left. But she didn't leave without telling the girls if they do a good job tomorrow, that she would release them from their cleaning duties. Namine, Tifa, and Kairi were the firsts to hurry out of the gym, Yuffie following close behind.

"Umm what are you doing?" Kairi asked turning to face Yuffie.

"Um… We were going to hang out after this…" Yuffie whispered she knew what was coming next. Kairi tipped her head back and laughed.

"By _us_ I meant Tifa, Namine, and I." Kairi snarled evilly. Yuffie stood stunned, and watched as her three best friends turned their backs on her, walking away laughing. Yuffie's world was suddenly pulled out from under her. Her eyes watered, and she could feel herself getting ready for a cry. Suddenly Aerith hit shoulders with Yuffie on the way out. Aerith turned around ready to snap at Yuffie, when she noticed tears in her eyes. Aerith was still angry with Yuffie, but she knew she couldn't just turn her back on her. It wasn't her nature.

"Well… If you need somebody to hang out with, I'm free…" Aerith paused. "If you like, want to." A smile creped across Yuffie's face, as she realized fake friends will make you feel like shit. But real friends will give everything up to feel like shit along beside you. Yuffie jumped into Aerith tackling her with a hug.

"Aerith I'm so sorry" Yuffie cried.

"Don't be. I would have done the same thing in your position" She paused putting her fingertip to her lips. "_Orr _maybe not!" Yuffie and Aerith both laughed simultaneously. "Well, let's go! My mom is waiting for us!"

The morning air seemed fresh that day as Yuffie stuck the key of her royals Royce convertible into her car. To her, the world has been reborn. The grass seems greener, the sky seems bluer, and even though Namine and Kairi were going to make life a living hell for her, the world seemed brighter. Yuffie had changed her look in one day, back to how it originally was. Yuffie wore her uniform, but she had made adjustments to it. She added a pink studded belt, different rainbow coloured bangles, pink star earrings, neon green converse (since there were no rules against the shoes they had to wear) and rainbow shutter shades. Yuffie always loved colour and today she was showing off the real her. She was off to pick up her new best friend before they arrived at the school.

Meanwhile Namine was making her way in her hot pink corvette to pick up Kairi. Today she had found a way around Kimi's uniform law. She wore something that wasn't slutty, but still adorable. She wore a strapless baby blue shirt, ripped blue jeans, and a cream colour jacket. Of course she added cute accessories like her wooden heart shaped earrings, bracelets of every sort, leather sandals, and a dark blue bag. She was feeling the day, like she could conquer everything. And she knew, with a bat of her mascara'd eyelashes she knew anybody would bow down to her. She pulled up to Kairi's house, and before she could send her a text, Kairi stormed out of the house, her face bright red from rage. Kairi wore a cute Abercrombie outfit, a short green plaid skirt, a gray faded tank top, and a leather jacket. She topped it off with a greenish blue scarf, black sunglasses and a wooden necklace. She wore black high heel shoes which clicked as she stormed to Namine's car.

"What's wrong?" Namine asked, semi-concerned.

"Tifa said she's done hanging out with us!" Kairi shrieked, slamming Namine's car door as hard as she could.

"Calm down" Namine coaxed. "What about Yuffie?"

"She called and said she had a great time with Aerith, and you know what? She hung out with _CLOUD _too!" Kairi raged.

"Dude calm down" Namine laughed. "Yuffie and Tifa are dead weight. And I bet Cloud likes you ten times better than those semi-rich fools!"

"I don't know Nams. He's never asked me to hang out"

"Come on Ri, Yuffie's got a bob cut, and Aerith is a hippie!" Namine accused. "What do you do to get losers to become bigger losers?" Kairi sniffed, and answered Namine in a quiet voice.

"You spread a rumor?"

"Exactly" 

The best day ever was about to be ruined by a certain blonde and… Pink head…

-Loxola


	3. F is for Fake

"Look out!" It was 8 am, and no matter how great her day was going, Yuffie Kisaragi wasn't going to pay attention in gym class this early. Yuffie looked up from her fingernails to see a red ball flying towards her face. Her eyes widened as she wondered what Couch Kimi was thinking when she announced they would be playing dodge ball today. Suddenly a guy flies in front of Yuffie, taking the red ball to his stomach. Just when Yuffie thought she was in the clearing, the boy fell back into her stomach, knocking the two to the ground.

"Sorry Yuffie!" The boy turned around to face Yuffie. It was Axel, apparently a boy from Yuffie's class, who she had never noticed. He had fiery red hair that was spiked off his head in the back, Yuffie wondered why she hadn't noticed him before… he was sorta hard to miss. She mistakenly looked into his eyes. They were a bright shade of green, somewhat like jade. Maybe she had hit her head on the way down, or maybe somebody had thrown a ball at the back of her head, but she felt a jolt run up her body.

"Yuffie?" Axel asked. Yuffie looked up to see a ball heading straight for Axel's head, she tried to scream for his attention, but it was _way _too late. The ball flung towards Axel's head, and hit him with enough force to knock his forehead into Yuffie's.

"Axel! You're out!" Couch Kimi shouted from across the room. She obviously didn't notice Yuffie and Axel just knocked heads. Yuffie placed a hand to her throbbing head, but for some reason, she had a strange suspicion that it wasn't from the potential concusion Axel had given to her.

"Now you owe me twice!" Axel smiled sudicutivly as he pulled himself off of Yuffie.

"T-Thanks!" Yuffie called after him. It was strange for Yuffie to like a boy who was completely unpopular, but then again… she _did_ just leave Kairi and Namine's group, so anything was possible. Yuffie needed a plan, and she better think quickly if she wanted to talk to Axel again. Yuffie walked to the center of the playing field, closely watching Aerith. If Aerith was about to get hit, Yuffie could jump in front and lose. Then Yuffie would look like she was saving Aerith, building a better bond with her, _and_ she could go talk to Axel, who was holding his hand to his head, with his eyes centered on Yuffie. The perfect plan!

"Aerith! Watch out!" Cloud called from across the room, Yuffie sprang into action, jumping in front of Aerith. Unfortunatly for Yuffie, the ball that was heading towards Aerith, was heading towards Yuffie's face. Yuffie turned her head to deflect the ball, but it still smacked her in the cheek, and bounced away. As always, Yuffie landed on her feet, and Couch Kimi warned her of her 'out' status.

"You ok Yuffie?" Axel blurted out as she reached the bench. Yuffie turned her injured cheek to Axel.

"I donno, How bad is it?" Yuffie asked. Axel touched his hand to Yuffie's face, Yuffie melted inside.

"Does this hurt?" Axel asked.

"No, it must b-" Yuffie was cut off by the smack of Axel's hand to her cheek.

"Does that hurt?" Axel shouted. Yuffie was in shock, she heard Couch Kimi blow her whistle in the background, and faintly she could hear Axel talking. "You need to leave people alone, you selfish bitch!... Got it memorized?" Yuffie tried to hold back her tears, but they fell from her eyes, dripping on her shorts. Yuffie got up and ran towards the dressing room, Aerith and Tifa running behind her. Yuffie ran to the end of the dressing room, curled up on a brown leather armrest, and let it all go.

"Yuffie! What's wrong?" Aerith panted, finally catching up with Tifa.

"Did Axel hurt you?" Tifa demanded. "Because I could hurt him!" Tifa leaned over and punched a locker with all of her might. The sound echoed through the empty locker room.

"…Leave me alone" Yuffie sniffed. There's no way Yuffie could explain how she was in love with a guy she just met to her friends. Aerith reached an arm out to Yuffie, but Tifa pulled it back. Aerith nodded realizing it's not the best time to confront Yuffie.

"Ok, as you wish. We will leave you alone for now" Aerith smiled. The two girls turned around and headed out the exit. The only noise was Yuffie's cries, and their footsteps. Eerie.

Tifa Lockhart stormed her way out of the locker room, slamming the door behind her, almost hitting Aerith.

"Tifa?" Aerith called, she was now lagging behind Tifa, who was obviously on a determined mission. Tifa walked up to Axel rage in her brown eyes. Making sure no teacher was in sight, she slammed her hand to Axel's neck, pulling him up the wall.

"What did you do to Yuffie?" She whispered, almost screaming.

"I-I-I" Axel chocked, Tifa slammed him to the ground, still grasping his neck tightly.

"What. Did you. Do. To. Yuffie." Tifa demanded in a whisper tone.

"I slapped her" Axel spit out.

"You what?" Tifa whisper screamed.

"And I'd do it again!" Axel smiled confidently. "It will teach her to beat Namine up!" Tifa released Axel and changed her voice back to normal.

"What?" Tifa asked.

"Yuffie beat Namine up yesterday after school, right after Namine told her she couldn't hang out with her anymore after what she did to Aerith" Axel explained. Now he was kind of confused. Tifa laughed and answered:

"She never did that!"

"But Namine has a black eye!" Axel defended.

"Ok… I was there after school, and I know for a fact we watched Aerith and Yuffie drive off. She never beat Namine up!"

"But…" Axel stammered.

"Ok… do you mind getting in a lot of trouble?" Tifa asked.

"Well…. I'd rather not, but I will do anything to know what happened to my dear Namine!" Tifa rolled her eyes.

"You have fifth hour lunch right?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah…"

"Walk by Namine, and 'accidentally' spill your water on her face."

"But then I'll have zero chance with Namine!" Axel frowned.

"After this, you wont want a chance with Namine."

Yuffie Kisaragi made her way out of the locker room, and into the gym, awaiting the bell's signal it was OK to leave. Axel made his way over to Yuffie, his green eyes afficiated on hers. Oh god. Axel was extreamly hot. Axel wore his uniform with his white dress shirt unbuttoned a few buttons, exposing the top of his chest. He never tied his tie, and wore black skinny jeans, unsted of the usual black baggy jeans the school uniform usually makes you wear. Yuffie wondered why the school allowed this… then she remembered the principal was a female cougar…

"Yuffie…" Axel tried. Yuffie gripped her cheek and turned away. "I'm sorry!" Yuffie turned, one eyebrow up interested.

"Prove it!" She demanded in a bubbily tone. Axel grabbed her waist and pressed his lips against hers. Yuffie put out her arms to defend herself. Axel reached his hands up and pressed her arms against the wall, pressing his lips harder into hers. After a moment, Axel slowly pulled his lips off of hers.

"…I believe you"

-Loxola


End file.
